


broken hearts, failed promises, and I love you's

by hirelan57



Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Friendship, Gen, Heartbreak, Sad, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 21:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10579428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirelan57/pseuds/hirelan57
Summary: short Adam/Blake one-shots put to song lyrics.





	

'Your Guardian Angel"-Red Jumpsuit Apparatus  
______________________________________________  
"I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven"

Adam couldn’t have felt more alone in his 5200 square foot house. It would have been unbearable had Blake not decided that, per Adam’s refusal to answer countless texts and phone calls, he was going to stand on his front lawn until he let him in. Plus it was raining. It was like Blake and the universe were conspiring against him. Adam had no choice but to let him in.  
The living room was littered with tissue boxes, various alcohols, and a huge pan of muffins. Adam doesn’t bake. There was definitely something wrong. Plus, Adam looked like hell. His jeans were barely hanging on, his shirt was covered in stains (probably from the baking extravaganza), he smelled like cheap alcohol, and his eyes were baggy and sunken. He looked like he hadn’t slept in days.  
Had Blake been oblivious to the cliche romantic heartbreak chick flick that was happening in Adam’s living room, he would have just assumed that he’d overslept, and that was why he wasn’t answering anyone’s calls. Thank God for intuition.  
“What the hell is going on, dude?” Blake questioned as he stepped over the strewn bottles and sat down next to Adam on the couch. He was weak, and he found himself leaning on the arm of the couch for support.  
“She left,” Adam answered coldly, “for good this time.” 

Adam and Behati had been having trouble for months now, but he never let any of it show. Work was the same. It was the same Adam. The same jokes, the same laugh, the same smile. Blake could kill himself for not seeing it. Adam had confided in him the first time she got a hotel room for the night. Hell, Adam even stayed with him when she kicked him out. All the drunken fights, the screaming, the countless times she called him ‘worthless’ and ‘a drunk’; Adam leaned on him through it all. 

“She didn’t deserve you,” Blake consoled as the tears began to flow. He wondered if it all had even sank in before he showed up. He was so raw.  
“You’re right, Blake,” he said looking up at him, “she didn’t deserve to have to deal with me at 4am when I wasn’t sober enough to clean myself. She didn’t deserve to have to deal with the piece of shit that never told her how much he loved her. She didn’t deserve to have to deal with someone who let her sleep alone. She didn’t deserve any of it,” 

He was frantic, his breath hurried and uneven.  
“Just breathe,” Blake soothed, “you’re okay, I’m here with you,” 

“I deserve this,” Adam cried, “she didn’t get to be consoled when she cried, so why should I? Don’t I deserve this?”  
Blake felt a single tear fall from his eye. He held the rest back and pulled Adam into his embrace, stroking the back of his head, running his fingers through his hair. Adam nuzzled his head into the crease of his neck. 

“You’re not alone, do you hear me? You don’t have to be alone. I am here, always,”  
“Do you promise?” he cried.  
“I promise,” 

He could feel Adam’s tears spilling on his shirt, but his breathing had slowed. He was finally asleep. 

“I love you,” Blake said, knowing that Adam couldn’t hear him, but it didn’t matter. 

He waited a few minutes more before he gently pulled him up in his arms, and carried him to bed. He tucked the covers around his neck, and got a glass of water and two Tylenol from the kitchen and placed them on the nightstand.  
He knew he’d need it.


End file.
